FAC G37
History FACs G37 is a mixture of different successful assault, battle and designated marksman rifles combined with FACs new .308 cartridge. The lower receiver is a combination of the famous HK MP5/G3 grip unit and a G36 style mag well, the upper receiver is a FN SCAR version, the barrel design remembers the 7.62 NATO SR-25, the gas block is an ACR Bushmaster copy, gas piston and bolt are lent by the HK417 and G36, whereas the stock is similar to an AR-15. FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel experimented with this hybrid of some of his favorite assault rifle since 2011, but as soon as the Bundeswehr announced their replacement competition in April 2017, the project became serious. The FAC G37 was FACs input to the 2018 German Bundeswehr G36 replacement challenge. As the Bundeswehr wanted to have a modular rifle for their different units, FAC created an easy barrel change system to convert the system to different basic configurations. A 14' PDW version, a 16' version for special force use, a 18' infantry rifle and a 20' DMR. Also FAC produced three different upper receiver. A short one for PDW and special force version, a mid length for the infantry rifle and a long one for the DMR. The Bundeswehr refused FACs entry in favor of the H&K 433, as this system uses a .223 cartridge instead of FACs new .308 round. Another problem for FAC was the short span between the replacement announcement and the selection process. The input was only half baked and FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel too wasn't satisfied with his design and its functionality. What was only said on the quiet was, that FAC partly is an American company as it was founded in the USA. This was a problem cause of the ITAR freeness clause, that prohibits American high technology in the finished German assault rifle. FAC was not able to sell this rifle to the Bundeswehr, but some police forces an foreign military units showed interest for the rifle, and adopted it as a replacement for their G36 systems in special force use. It was not the great financial success FAC was hoping for, but it was enough to defray the development costs and earn some "pocket money". The greatest customer is FACs private military company B3S, that adopted the G37/2 as their service rifle. After B3S successfully fielded it and FACs promotion tour for rifle and cartridge, more and more military and police units ordered some G37/2 for testing. Most notable was the BOPE deal in June 2018, as they ordered 550 units plus equipment, ammunition and spare parts. As the version produced for the Bundeswehr competition had some issues, FAC first did some reworked before selling it. They chopped the upper receiver, dismissed the 5 vents upper receiver for the L version and adopted a 12' barrel. The new series G37.308/2 is now offered in five barrel and two upper receiver lenght instead of the four barrel and three upper receiver length of the G37.308/1 series. Technical Specifications The G37/2 is a multi role rifle and can be used as PDW, Commando Carbine, Carbine, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, LMG and DMR, depending on used barrel and equipment. FAC offers 12', 14', 16', 18' and 20' barrels as well as two different upper receiver, two gas piston system length and three magazines (10, 20, 100 round). The design of the magazines is lent by the HK G36 and the standard 30 round magazine offers the same clipping system then the G36. The system uses a short stroke gas piston (HK417) operated rotating bolt (HK G36) combination for smooth shooting and failure-free cycle. To enhance precision, the G37/2 fires from close bolt in semi automatic mode, and from open bolt in burst and full auto mode to prevent barrel overheating. The gas block is a modified Mushmaster ACR system with automatic gas regulation for use with suppressor. As an nostalgic retrospect on the two rifles he used during his service time in the German army, Andrew Wetzel designed the lower receiver as a combination of the HK G3 and G36. In favor for the MP5 Navy he installed a four position fire selector with burst fire function. The upper receiver, charging handle, buttstock and barrel we're lent from three rifles Andrew Wetzel came in contact during his service time in the USMC. Upper receiver and charging handle are copies of the SCAR-H, however FAC chopped the upper receiver a few mil. Position, form and interchangeability of the charging handle are a direct copy of the SCAR-H. The cold forged, free floating 20' barrel is copied by the SR-25. The basic stock is a typical AR-15 system, but since version G37/2 there is no buffer spring inside the stock tube any more, as it doesn't use the model G37/1 HK416 style bolt in favor for the HK G36 one. This new bolt also offers the possibility to use different stocks on the G37/2. Now you can mount collapsible, folding and wired stocks on your rifle. G37.308L Stocks.png|The latest version of the G37, exemplified by the L version. Model II has a new bolt, new ejection port, and a longer charging way. This version also has the possibility to mount three different stocks. FAC G37L Version 1, 2, II and Counterbalance.png|All four models of the G37, exemplified by the L version. The top one is the prototype that was brought to the Bundeswehr competition. Second one in the row is the redesigned version with wich FAC did intense testing. The last two ones are the final production models that came in two versions. One is a classic long stroke piston design, wheras the other is a counterbalanced double piston system. FAC G37.3080 BOPE.png|Four G37/2 versions ordered by the Brazilian military police BOPE. G37-II Counterbalance Variants.png|The three counterbalnce versions of the G37/2. B3S G37 Spec Counterbalance.png|Another two versions of the G37/2 used by B3S, the counterbalance versions of an LMG and a DMR. .223 NATO, .308 FACshort, .308 FAC, .308 NATO.png|Both G37 calibres, the .308 FAC short and the .308 FAC compared to a .223 (top) and a .308 (bottom). B3S G37 Counterbalance.png|Here you see three versions of the G37/2 used by B3S private military company. Category:Battle Rifles